Older Kids
The Older Kids is the group of the four oldest children of Kate and Rick Jennings on the show Go With the Flow. They all live in the same house at 25 Sherwood Lane in the fictional suburb of Stonebrook, Minnesota. They don‘t always get along, but they still really care about each other. Matt is the oldest, Lexi was born a year after him, followed by Eli, then Sadie. They have two younger siblings who are 5 years old and 9 months old. Members * Matt Jennings - oldest brother * Lexi Jennings - oldest sister * Eli Jennings - youngest brother (in the group) * Sadie Jennings - youngest sister (in the group) History On February 16, 1999, Kate and Rick were blessed with their first child, Matt. It was easy to take care of one kid, but then seven months later, Kate found out she was pregnant. On May 4, 2000, they were blessed with their first daughter, Lexi. It was a little harder taking care of two kids, but they figured out how to make it work. Three years after having Lexi, on March 8, 2004, Kate and Rick were blessed with their son, Eli. Four-year-old Lexi and five-year-old Matt were already hard enough because they would fight sometimes and run around the house, but Eli was fairly easy to take care of compared to them. On September 14, 2007, they were blessed with a baby girl, Sadie. Lexi, who then was seven, and had lived with two brothers being the only girl, was thrilled to have a little sister. Each child used to have their own room, but with four kids and three bedrooms (excluding Kate and Rick’s room) they had to have room sharing. They decided Matt and Eli would share a room and baby Sadie would get the nursery for now. After that, they had two more kids, however they are not part of the older kid group. Characteristics * Eli and Sadie are usually work together and are each other’s best friends, Matt and Lexi can still get along but they argue and tease each other all the time too. * The older two usually want to hang out with their school friends, the younger two are good just hanging out with each other. * They all (except Matt) are very intelligent, and are good at coming up with plans. * They all think their mom is somewhat over protective, and their dad is somewhat uncool. * They are all fans of a band (which only exists in the show‘s universe) called Fortunate Difference. (“Pawn Shop, Gone Shop”) * All four kids have used at least one of the others, if not more, for their own benefit before. * They all like to compete with each other which is seen in multiple episodes. Trivia * Eli and Sadie like spending time with Matt and Lexi and they have tried to trick them into hanging out together before. * All the older kids are seen to have musical talent in multiple episodes. * They have two younger siblings, however none of them really hang out with Olivia or Noah as much as they do with each other. * The older kids (or at least one of them) is usually involved in the main plot. Category:Groups Category:Siblings Category:Jennings Family